1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing handover using path information in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a connected car is attracting considerable attention in various industrial fields such as the automotive industry or telecommunication industry. In the automotive industry, as a so-called “hyper-connected” age for seamlessly connecting persons or a person and an object has arrived, a car is regarded as a connectable device in addition to a smartphone, a smart pad, a TV, a game console and a robot. Therefore, cars have been developed that include an interactive system which is interconnected with various devices to share and utilize a service and content.
The connected car means a car connected to a network. The car may be changed to a service platform similarly to other smart apparatuses. Representative examples of the connected car include a car interconnected with a smartphone and is connected to a network using various methods such as 3G/4G or Wi-Fi.
The connected car is expected to rapidly have become a digital hub in the “hyper-connected” age. In the Japanese market, a low rate system of fixed monthly payment has already released and has been promoted as a public service. According to research by ABI, the number of cars having a connected car system mounted therein will increase from 45 million late in 2011 to 210 million in 2016 with an average annual increase of 36%.
In addition, recently, mobile carriers and car manufacturers have released various connected cars. “Onstar” of GM, “Connected Drive” of BMW, etc. use an original equipment manufacturing (OEM) type embedded system. A hybrid system which is installed in a factory, such as, vehicle tracking, toll payment, aftermarket solutions for providing an insurance function or “SYNC” of Ford, is attracting considerable attention.
Beforemarket systems of a connected car are expected to gain market dominance through a telematics service such as Blue Link and aftermarket systems of a connected car are expected to mainly implement various services while reducing communication cost by connecting devices including a smartphone in a car.
In general, a mobile terminal measures a signal of a peripheral base station and transmits a measurement result to a serving base station, if the strength of a signal received from a cell becomes weak. The mobile terminal performs blind detection in order to measure a signal of a neighboring base station. At this time, high power consumption occurs. Similarly, as a mobile terminal (e.g., a connected car) connected to a network moves, handover is required. For such handover, neighbor cell (or base station) measurement may be performed. However, when the mobile terminal performs measurement for handover in motion, a considerable problem occurs in terms of power consumption. A method for solving such a problem is disclosed in the present specification.